Feelings Lost With In
by Demonskid
Summary: Inuyasha has done it again. Kagome has cried again. And this time Sango is going to fix it permanently to where Kagome won't cry no more. rated M for later Chapters.
1. Silence

Hey Minna! Its been a while since I wrote something and my one friend has been bugging me for this fic. Its my First Yuri ever so be nice cause I have no idea what will come from it. ;

Paring: Sango/Kagome

Summary: Inuyasha has done it again. Kagome has cried again. And this time Sango is going to fix it permanently to where Kagome won't cry no more.

Warning: Um Yuri (Girl on Girl relation) Kikyou bashing... Um and Yuri!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

1 - Silence

* * *

The forest was silent to her. She saw him, she knew that he saw her, and she knew he didn't care right now. He was too wrapped up in Kikyou's arms to care—too busy kissing her and touching her clay body. The tears streamed down her face as she slowly backed away and headed towards camp. Sango and Miroku watched as she silently sat down and stared at the fire. Shippou cautiously walked toward her and stared up at her with big concerned eyes.

"Kagome? You okay?" he asked.

They got no answer from the girl. Kagome just sat there like a lifeless doll, her eyes blank and her breathe coming in short, uneven gasps.

"Kagome? How about we go to the hot springs? Its been a while since we've come across some." Sango asked softly, trying to illicit some reaction from the teenager. Kagome came slowly from her stupor and turned her head towards he best friend for a few moments before giving a small smile. She nodded, not because she wanted to go to the springs but because she didn't want to worry her friend.

Slowly she got up to gather her bathing items and waited for the taijiya and soon they started on the beaten path to where the springs were. Kagome's mind soon wandered back to the scene she had witnessed not even ten minutes before and she started undressing with almost robotic movements. Sango watched her as she herself undressed and slid in the warm water, worry lines creasing on her forehead.

"Kagome?" When no reply came she decided to switch tactics.

"Is it Inuyasha?" Sango immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth as Kagome broke down in tears. Uncertain of herself she moved over to hold her friend as she sobbed. "Oh Kagome... He is such a jerk and doesn't deserve these tears that fall for him." She paused for a second as Kagome finally spoke up.

"Why-why her Sango?!" She cried out inbetween sobs, "She is nothing but a walking corps. She is dead and smelly and, and... she tries to kill him! Why?" She laid her head on Sango's shoulder and pressed her tear swollen eyes into the girls' neck as tears continued to flow from her eyes. She didn't see the small blush escape onto Sango's face as she wrapped her arms around the distraught girl. "She steals souls from other women after they die just so she can live.. its not fair.. I hate her... I really do." Kagome whispered between hiccups.

"Kagome… In due time Inuyasha will see what he is losing but by then you will have moved on. Besides… all men think about are sex, sex, breasts, and more sex.. And the occasional butt to grope..." Kagome let off a small sad giggle at her friends' words.

"Sango, you make it sound like you like me and want me for your self..." Sango blushed at her friends words and moved away a little. Her eyes cast down as she berated her self at her slip. No-one knew... save for her brother, of her attraction to girls. The men around her were all nothing but pigs. Miroku and his lecherous hand; Inuyasha and his moments with Kikyou; Even her father was a lecher.

"Sango?" Sango's head snapped up as Kagome broke her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright? Was it something I said?"

"Ka-Kagome... I have a question about your time. To get our mind off of men and their stupid ways." She shakily suggested as she walked over to the soaps.

"Sure Sango, ask me anything!" The time traveler followed her friend and grabbed a clothe to use to wash her self with.

"In your time what are the views of same sex relations? I know here its outcast with humans but demons allow it." Sango turned to the girl beside her and held out the soap so she could use it. Kagome poured some of the liquid on the cloth and rubbed it into a good lather.

"Well, some people don't like it and some do. It's quite common in my time. I have some friends that are like that and are dating each other."

Sango sighed. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No. I mean, why should it? They like each other and they are real comfortable with their relationship but I'm the only one who knows." Kagome said sadly as she washed her lower body.

"Why are you the only one who knows?" Sango asked as she tried to keep her eyes from straying to where she knew they should not go.

"Well I walked in on them during lunch. Ayumi is such a quiet girl but in a relationship she is so dominate! It freaked me out a little." Kagome giggled at the memory as she told it.

**Flashback**

Eri and Ayumi disappeared during the lunch hour and Kagome was sent to find her two friends. Looking in the windows of all the empty class rooms she finally saw Ayumi in their history class. She walked in on the girl and froze as did the other. Ayume's back was toward Kagome, but she could make out the out line of another girls uniform.

"Ayumi?" Kagome asked. The girl turned around showing Kagome her other missing friend. She gave both girls confused looks.

"Kagome, please... please don't tell any one." A small look of shame came across the girls' faces and they looked down. Kagome knew then what they were doing. She smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"I won't tell, you secret is safe with me but the others are looking for you guys. Lunch is about over and they want to get to gym class first for some reason.".

"Probably cause of Hojo will be there and they want you to hook up with him again." Eri said sardonically.

"Yea.. I kind of wish they could just see that you aren't interested in him." Ayumi said as she took her girlfriends hand.

"Thanks but its ok. Hojo and I have talked and we are really good friends now. So… How long have you two been dating?" Kagome asked. Eri blushed and Ayumi answered that they've been together a whole year now. Kagome was amazed at this. She wished she could have been there for them more but with her "illness" she couldn't.

**End flashback**

Sango just stared at her friend. If she was ok with her friends in her time, how would she feel about her and her feelings for her?

Kagome lightly blushed as she remembered the part she didn't tell Sango—the part where she asked her friends how it felt to be with another girl. Her friends had said that it was amazing and since they where both girls they didn't need to try and figure each other out. It was easier to talk but other than the physical differences there wasn't that much difference.

"Kagome? What if I where like that, how would you feel?" Sango asked as she looked away towards the trees. Kagome shot a look at Sango and cocked her head to the side.

"Sango, you're my friend. If you like girls then you like them. I don't think people choose who they like really..." Kagome said watching her friends' reaction, hoping that she didn't hurt her feelings in some way. Sango sigh with relief. Now came a harder part.

"What if I liked you? Would you be ok with it then?" Sango blushed a bit and looked at Kagome. The future girl looked on at her in shock. Sango moved toward the girl and tilted her chin a bit and lightly brushed her lips over Kagome's. "What if I said I was jealous of Inuyasha and wanted you for myself?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I... I don't know. I've never been in this position before. I've never had a girl like me and well, not that I know of anyway..." Kagome babbled on as her face got red. Sango knew even if Kagome agreed to be with her she'd still have feelings for the hanyou. She grabbed the girls chin again and once more kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

"Kagome, would you give me a chance? I promise I'll treat you better then Inuyasha ever could. Then any MAN ever could." Sango said as she broke apart from Kagome.

Kagome looked away for a few seconds. "Sango... May I have time to think about it? It's all new to me and I want to-to think things through and sort my feelings out. I don't want to hurt you if it doesn't work out. Can I please just have some time to think?" Kagome said hopefully.

Sango backed away a bit and nodded. The girl didn't say yes but she hadn't said no either. Kagome smiled and offered to wash the taijiya's back. After their bath was done Kagome felt better then when she come back to the camp.

"I think I'll go home for a few day's catch up on my school work. That way I can have more time to think about 'it'. And besides, I don't think I can here with Inuyasha yelling and worrying about Naraku and things. Is that ok?"

Sango nodded and smiled. "Sure Kagome. I wish I could go with you. I'd really love to see the things you talk about first hand." Sango said as they dressed then headed back. Kagome started talking about all the things they could do if Sango were able to come with her. As soon as they entered the clearing Inuyasha's voice attacked them.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" the hanyou roared. Sango and Kagome just walked passed him putting their things away and Sango whispered to Kirara's ear. Kagome slung her pack over her shoulder and walked over to Shippou and told him she'd be back with in two weeks. He sadly nodded knowing he was going to miss his adopted mother but he said ok anyway, knowing that she'd come back. Kirara transformed and by then Inuyasha knew what was going on.

"Good bye Inu..." Kagome started as she climbed on top of the Neko-youkai.

"Oh no you don't you are not leaving now! We have jewel shards to find and Naraku to kill!" He yelled as he went to grab her wrist. She turned to him and gave him a look that could put Sesshoumaru's to shame and told Kirara to go. Inuyasha stood there, his mouth haning open in shock. Miroku just looked after the fading forms of Kagome and Sango. Figuring he'd get his answers later from the taijiya his attention turned to the fuming hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I think right now would be wise to let Kagome go." he said, sitting down on a moss covered log. "If not, I am sure Sango will restrain you just to protect her friend. Kagome will return, that I am sure of. Just let her have her space." The monk crossed his legs and balanced him self on the log.

* * *

Hey DK here I hope you like my first chapter of "Feelings Lost With In" I will be updating my other two on going fan fics soon "after I write out the chapters to them" . and I hope I will up date this one more ofter then I do the others. 

This fan fic is thanks to:

Matt.. your the one bugging me to write it, Jessica who gave me some ideas :3 and my muse who has come back and taken over my hands

Now what I need you lovely people to do is click on that very pretty review button at the bottom of this page and tell me you like it I love hearing that cause it boosts my self-esteem " ( ' w ' ) " see you on my next update.

Your Lady and Mistress

Demonskid!

Beta by my beloved Jessica!! Thanks!!!! 3


	2. Invisible, Scentless Tears

Hey! DK is BACK!!!!!! And it wasn't even a full 24 hours Wow.. O.O I really MUST be sick - oh well at least I update right XD. I'm at my sister's with nothing to do so why not. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter so here is my second on. ;

Rating: M

Parings: Sango/Kagome Inuyasha/Kikyou Miroku/?

Summary: Look to the first page .

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am only borrowing her characters so I can bend them to my evil will XD.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Invisible, Scentless Tears.

* * *

Kagome lays on her bed crying into her pillow. She knows she lost Inuyasha for good, and now she has fears of what she should do of Sango's feelings. Sure, the taijiya was always there for her, comforting her when she was sad about something. Protecting her when Inuyasha was mad at her, or when Miroku's hands wondered. They've always bathed together... and Sango never harassed her, sexually or not. Sango's kiss did feel nice, maybe... Calming down the tears she decided to call Eri and Ayume... they could help. She went down stares and looked for the cordless phone.

'Oh great. Cordless phones! The greatest thing for communication! Go anywhere in your house with them. Yea right.. If you have little siblings make sure you have velcro stapled to their hands so the STUPID THING WONT GET LOST!' Kagome thought. Wondering in the kitchen where her mom was making supper and there it was! In between her moms ear and shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi looked up to her daughter and gave her a questioning look. Kagome gave her the 'call me' hand motion and pointed to the phone. She didn't want to talk while her mother was on the phone. She found it rude. Her mom nodded and told the person she was on the other end with that she'd call back later and hung up.

"There you go dear. Is every thing alright? You seemed quite up set when you got home." The older woman stated.

"I'll be fine. Just the usual." Kagome replied in slight anger. "Fighting demons, going to rest in a nice clearing, Inuyasha sneaking off to see her dead bitch, and getting kissed by my best friend..." Kagome paled and slowly looked away.

"Oh what friend? The monk?" Her mom asked. "or that other demon .. the wolf one." Kagome paled some more as she took the phone. Her mom gave her another worried glance.

"No.. it was.. Sango.. She um.. confessed to me... after I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou.. " Kagome backed up a little more, preparing to run if she needed.

"I see. What did you do." Kagome's mom just smiled knowing what her child would say next. The poor thing looked like she was scared to tell but she did.

"Nothing.. It shocked and confused me... I wanted to get some advice from a few people who are into that and see what I should do..." Kagome looked down afraid that her mother would oppose to it and would tell her that it was sick to even think of it.

"What do you think you should do?" Mrs. Higurashi sat down where her tea was and took a sip and gestured for her daughter to do the same. Kagome sat down and folded her arms together and laid her head on them, clutching the phone in her one hand.

"I don't know.. I mean She said she loved me and some other things I can't really remember because I was shocked. She basically asked me out but I turned her down for now until I get my mind and heart straightened out. That way I don't put her on and what not and end up hurting her." Kagome eyes were watering again and the tears slid silently down her face.

"Do you think she'd make a better lover then Inuyasha?" Her mom patted her head to sooth her. Kagome nodded after a few minutes. "How do you feel about the girl in general?"

"Well... She is a great friend... Always there when I need her when its in fights or when I'm sad. I use to think of her as a sister but now.. I don't know.." the school girl sighed again out of regret. Regret of not knowing what to do.

"How did the kiss make you feel?" Her mom asked.

"Confused, happy, sad, and... I don't know.. a little weird. I kind of shivered and it wasn't a bad shiver it was a good one.. its hard to explain." Kagome mumbled loud enough for her mom to hear. The woman nodded.

"Try to picture this in your mind. You and Sango 5 years from now, Quest complete and you live with her. You both have adopted that little boy and a few other parent-less children. How does the picture make you feel?" Kagome's mom, being a psychiatrist, knew how to put images in peoples minds. Kagome thought about it for a few minutes and she liked what she saw in her head. She and Sango, in a hut of their own, rebuilding the taijiya village. Shippou was there eating some candy Kagome brought back from her visit with her family, Sango telling two little twins a story of their adventures, and Kagome with the youngest adopted child cooking supper. She smiled at the image and got up.

"Thanks mom." She turned around and started for her bedroom still wanting to ask her friends a few things when she stopped. "You're not bothered by this are you? I mean me and Sango and... things..." A blush spread across her face as she remembered the kiss she received from the other girl...

"Of course not. Why should I be? It is you life is it not? And I believe it is your choice on who you want to be with." The time hopper quickly gave her mom a hug and dashed up stares. Once there she dialed Eri's number. Her friends mother answered. She politely asked for Eri-chan and waited.

"Moshi-Moshi? Eri desu." Kagome smiled and asked her if she could get a hold of Ayume and if they could both come over. Just the two of them.

"Remember its REALLY important and only you two can help with." Eri agreed and they hung up. Not even thirty minutes later Mrs. Higurashi called up for Kagome letter her know her friends where there. The dark haired girl ran down stairs just to hurry her friends up them and in to her room.

"Kagome what's this all about?" cried out Ayume.

"I'm sorry but I need some help! I um.. met some one.. well we have known each other for awhile and, all and she was there when I saw Inuyasha cheating on me again and, she said she liked me and, she kissed me... and.." Kagome took in a a deep breath since she spoke such a long sentence with out breathing. Eri hurriedly jumped in before her friend started up again.

"Slow down! Ok first thing is first! Do you like her back?" Eri asked.

"I think so." Kagome answered.

"Did you like the kiss?" Ayume questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Have you seen her naked? I mean you both met at the hospital and some hospitals bath the girls in the same room at the same time!!" Eri panicked at her question cause of the way it sounded.

"Yea..." Kagome confusedly answered.

"Well. Did you like what you saw?" Ayume asked. Kagome thought back to when they last bathed. She remembered the taijiya's soft hair falling down and slightly covering her soft breasts. The slim waist and firm but soft and curved back side. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Well next time you see her ask her out! Its obvious you like her. Give it a try and experiment with things.. Like touching each other. Just because you are both girls don't mean that sex can't be done." Eri said in a stern manner. Kagome nodded and hugged her friends.

"Thanks..." Kagome shyly said. Ayume stood up bringing her girlfriend with her.

"No problem Kagome... If you need anything else just call. Does your mom know?" Kagome nodded. " Ok then you won't need to hide it all the time like we do." Eri giggled at Ayume. She whispered something in her ear then looked at Kagome.

"Hey when can we meet her? Do you think she's into foursomes? OH! You must get some toys too! They are really fun." Eri looked at her watch and before the blushing Kagome replied she quickly said something about a movie starting and a date with her girl and they left. Kagome sat on her bed absorbing all they said. She nodded to her self and laid down. She'll go back in a few days after catching up a bit in school and tell Sango her decision. She feel asleep dreaming of her demon slayer and their future.. what ever it may be.

The week passed by to slowly for Kagome and she couldn't take it. After she got home from school she started packing for her trip back in time to meet up with every one. Kirara was hopefully in the village waiting for her. She said her good bye's and left. Her walk to the village was short and she found the Neko-Youkai sitting with Lady Kaede. Kirara quietly wondered off towards Kagome and they left. Kagome being too anxious to get back to her friends.. to Sango...

* * *

It took them three days to get back to where they where waiting, then when it only took one day to get to the well. The first day, they where attacked by demons. Kagome, who had gained more power then she lets on shot her purification arrows at them until they gave up. The second day it rained so they had to stay in a cave. And the third day was when they reached the group.

Sango stood up when she sensed her two companions come closer. Inuyasha's nose twitched and he jumped from the tree to get ready to yell at the girl. Miroku walked up next to Sango knowing full well Inuyasha was going to be 'sat' or hit over the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu. Either one of the two it was he wanted to be where he wouldn't get harmed. Kagome and Kirara landed and Inuyasha opened his mouth and took a breath. Sango grabbed her large boomerang and hit the hanyou over the head and knocked him out the same time Kagome said sit. Shippou watching the whole thing from the log he sat on playing with his top, laughed so hard he fell onto the ground. Miroku shook his head.

"Lady Kagome, Welcome back. Sango said you'd be back in two weeks not one? Something happened?" Miroku greeted her.

"No nothing happened, I just finished up my work is all.. there wasn't mush to do really. Hey Sango you up for a bath? The trip here was exhausting and I could use one." She smiled and grabbed they other girl and ran for the hot springs. Miroku just stared after them then looked to Inuyasha. Shrugging his shoulders he wondered off too.. To Shippou's surprise it wasn't the way the girls went either. He sniffed there air and shrugged. Maybe he sensed Kouga and went to talk to the wolf.

* * *

"Kagome! Whats this about." Sango asked rubbing the arm she felt was going to be pulled off her body the way Kagome was pulling at it.

"Sorry... I just didn't want Miroku to hear what I have to say.. And you said people here viewed same sex relations like it was the plague... well not in those words but still..." Kagome stated as she sat down her pack and slowly started to undress. Sango followed her lead and undressed.

"Oh.. So um.. did you?" Sango asked. She feared Kagome's answer, she was afraid it would be no.

"Yea I did." Kagome slid into the water and sighed. She turned and looked at the taijiya and blushed. Sango was just now entering the hot spring. "I um.. I.. Decided I want to be with you.. or at least try.. I mean ..." Sango looked at her friends shuddering form in shock and happiness.

"Kagome? Do you mean it?" Kagome nodded and Sango jumped toward the other girl and kissed her. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around Sango and kissed back. They broke apart to look at each other. Sango, being slightly taller then Kagome smiled down at her. "Let me wash your back..." The future girl nodded and turned around. "Thank you Kagome." Sango whispered. Kagome turned around confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"For giving me a chance."

* * *

Owari!

* * *

NOT!!!!! Every one still has to find out about their relationship!! XD I'd say about maybe three four more chapters...

Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review if you liked it ;

Forever alive but hardly around;

Demonskid


	3. Small Affection Caught!

Hey my adoring fans! If I have any . ... Do I have any? O.O Oh well I am back :3 I Have made a new years resolution! :3 It is that every month I post at least 1 new chapter per fan fiction. ^-^ What do you think? :3

Warning: This Fanfic is a Girl on Girl fic. Cussing and some slight citrus action...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters. If I did Inuyasha would be with Kouga, Miroku with Sesshoumaru, and Sango with Kagome... I might have even slipped some Kouhakku and Souta :p

Beta'd by Avadedra! THANK YOU!!!

Chapter 3 – Small Kisses Caught!

_The breeze flew over the wild flowers as the young girl laid down in the grass. She couldn't believe it. The man she loved attacked her. She had caught him with another. She watched as he looked up from his place over the other woman. The man she loved gave off a small growl and pulled out of his mistress. The girl backed away as he stood up and grabbed his knife. As soon as he took that step forward she ran. He ran after her. The man finally caught up to her and stabbed her over and over in the stomach. She cried out in pain as he did so. The blood dripped down his arm as he let go of the knife and took a step back._

"_You retched whore. Next time... If you survive... You'll think twice about knocking on the door and interrupting me." The man snorted. He turned on his heel and walked away. Tears flown down her face as she slowly stood up. And this is where she ended up. Here in a peaceful field where she laid waiting for dea..._

"Kagome.."

_.. Waiting for death to.._

"Kagome!" The girl being called looked up from her book to the voice.

"Hm?" Kagome asked. Golden eyes glared down at her. "What is it you want Inuyasha?" The half-breed huffed and crossed his arms.

"I've been calling you for an hour! We are leaving, now get your ass up!" He complained. The future girl rolled her eyes and placed her book mark in place.

"Okay. Sorry Inuyasha, it was just really good," she said as she shoved the book in her overly stuffed bag.

"What ever.. this is probably why women here aren't taught to read." He grumbled.

Kagome glared at the hanyou and huffed her self. "Well excuse me for being smart! Unlike you, Inuyasha, I like to read about things and learn about things that could be very helpful to us." Placing the bag on her bike, she got on and stared at the man. "Well are we leaving or what? I could have been on the next chapter by now." Sango lightly giggled at Kagome's sarcasm and started walking off, Miroku following right behind her.

Kagome kicked off after the two and rode beside Sango, going a slow pace so they could talk. Miroku and Shippou, who had taken residence on the monks shoulder, walked behind them away so the lecher could keep an eye on their backsides. Inuyasha jumped to the front of the group to lead the way, hoping that they reached the next village before night fall.

~*~*~*~*~

Crimson red eyes looked out at the wasteland he created, slightly annoyed that a certain person decided to risk his life by coming here.

"Kagura." His voice was commanding. A tall slender woman entered the room, her red eyes trying to hide the hate she felt.

"What?" She spat out letting him know that she wasn't pleased with him. His eyes narrowed but never turned away from the wasteland.

"Go pick Kikyou up and bring her here. She is leaving that dog a scent trail." He said. Kagura growled and turned to leave. "Oh and Kagura, don't speak to me like that again." Naraku turned around and stared at her. Shivers of fear ran down her spine and she left.

"Just you wait Naraku... I will be free."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Go get the damned water and stop complaining! Damn woman!" Silver ears twitched in annoyance as he told the girls what to do.

"No need to be such a jerk Inuyasha! I was only asking if it would be alright if we stopped and refill the water." Kagome retorted.

She grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her to the small stream they were near. Sitting down in the grass, the girls pulled out the empty plastic bottles and removed the caps from them. Inuyasha huffed and jumped up into a tree.

"Kagome... If we get to the village. Um.. are we going to share a room?" Sango hesitantly asked.

"Yea. Why wouldn't we?" The young girl replied. Sango blushed a little.

"Well. Since we are.. you know... Um..." Sango blushed even harder as she tried to get out what she was trying to say.

"Sango? We've always slept in the same room and it would be a little suspicious if we stopped now. Wouldn't it? And besides, my two friends gave me some tips on some things I want to try out... if you want to that is!" Kagome rushed out the words as her own blush spread over her cheeks.

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Oi! What are you two whispering about? We need to get going!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku just watched them with a suspicious gleam in his eye and then walked up to the half breed. "Inuyasha. Let's let them rest and gather the water. We humans can use the rest. I must remind you that we are not demon or half demon like yourself my friend," the monk reprimanded his friend. Inuyasha huffed and jumped into a tree to pout.

As Sango and Kagome finished bottling the water, Kirara and Shippou ran up them.

"Kagome! I'm hungry... When can we eat?" the little fox demon whined.

"Shippou we just had breakfast a few hours ago. It's not even near lunch time," Kagome said.

Shippou's eyes got big and watery as his bottom lip stuck out and trembled. Kagome sighed and pulled out a small zip lock baggy full of beef jerky.

"Don't eat it all, I might want some, too." She handed him the baggy and the young fox scampered off with the cat demon to eat. The girls walked up to the other members of their group and packed up the water. "Inuyasha we are ready now."

"Feh... About time wench!" He spat out as he jumped down from the tree. Halfway down his necklace started to glow and he slammed into the ground. The girl from the future huffed and walked her bike along side her girlfriend after muttering a 'sit'. Sango smirked at Inuyasha and then placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

Miroku smiled at the small display. Everything clicking in place for him, he started after the girls.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kikyou sat down in front of Naraku, giving off a small smirk. The half demon glared at her suspiciously but waited.

"My pathetic Reincarnation has given up. I won the game. She is now broken hearted and I doubt ready for a full, all-out battle." The un-dead priestess said as she set a few shards down in front of him. Naraku looked at the shards, then back at the woman.

"My dear Kikyou, where do your loyalties lie? Myself or the insufferable Mutt, Inuyasha?" the red eyed man asked. His eyes darted from the shards to the priestess's face.

"Now Naraku, I want that girl dead. With her dead, I can have my soul complete, never having to collect the souls of those dead women... ever again. It's plausible that I may come alive once more. To do that I need you." She got up on to her knees and shuffled over to the man. "You need me to get rid of Inuyasha... I can get close enough. But I can't get close if 'SHE' is alive." Her hands were placed on each of his cheeks and brought his face to her and kissed him. "We both want him dead. But I do it my way... keeping his trust." She spoke as she released him.

"Do not play me woman." The half demon growled as he pulled her to the floor and moved atop of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once again, Miroku conned a village leader to let them stay in their fabulous home. Kagome asked if they could have separate rooms. One for the men, the other for the girls. She also asked that the girls room be a few rooms away from the mens.

"Oi! What for?!" Inuyasha asked, obviously not to happy.

"Last time you and Shippou kept us up all night fighting, and then Miroku tried sneaking in to touch us. We want to be away from you!" Kagome said as she walked away.

"Wench... Now where are you going!?" The Half dog bellowed.

"To look around! Come on Sango!" She grabbed the other girl by the wrist and walked off. Once away from the steamed boy.

"Kagome, you just wanted to get away from his bickering." Sango laughed as they stopped at one of the small shops.

"Can you blame me? I just hope our room is away from his!" Kagome quipped. Sango giggled as she picked up a wood carved horse. "Oh, Sango! Look at this!" Kagome had moved a few feet away where they were selling all kinds of kimonos.

The kimono Kagome held was a dark navy blue in color, silver and red patterns of stars and sakura petals. The obi was light pink. The kimono also came with a hair piece and geta. The hair piece was a long chopstick like metal that on the thicker end had streams of beads with metal sakura blossoms and stars.

"Kagome that would look beautiful on you!" She commented. "Excuse me Sir. What is the occasion of selling such beautiful Kimono?" the slayer asked. The man pointed to a small flier on the beam holding up the stall roofing.

"Dear Villagers and Travelers who see this post. We, the village of Nagaoka, are holding the Tanabata Matsuri. (1) Please come and join us.

Thank you for your time:

Uesugi Kenshin" (2)

"Oh my! The Tanabata Matsuri!! Sango, we have to convince Inuyasha to go to Nagaoka!" Kagome squealed excitedly. Sango nodded paying for the Kimono, making sure Kagome wasn't watching.

"I'll come back for it later," she whispered to the man. "I can't have her knowing I got it for her yet." The man gave her an odd dirty look. Sango glared back. "She's my baby sister."

He nodded and kept the kimono out of sight as the girls walked off chattering about the festival and how they were going to convince their stubborn friend to let them go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK! That is it for now x.x

– Tanabata Matsuri is a Festival brought over from China in the 100's – 1000's. It's Japan's Star Festival. Tanabata Matsuri means "Festival of the Weaver " or "Star Festival" depending on translation and stuff.. Wiki says its "Evening of the seventh"

(2) – Kenshin Uesugi sorta ruled the area around Nagaoka. I haven't fully researched him yet since It was my friend who found out his castle place was In Nagaoka and that he was the ruler of that area in the "Inuyasha" Time line.... I also know that in Fuurin Kazan my favorite J-Rocker Gackt played Uesugi Kenshin w I found it funny that I happen to randomly choose a Village ruled b Kenshin.. who Gackt played. I was like.. Oh YEA!!! It was kinda weird finding that out xD... Am I even making any sense!!?

Note: I am sorry for the VERY lat update.. I am a VERY lazy person.. But I am trying. I will have updates on, Sesshoumaru is WHAT!!?, Why Me?, and A World For Me, up very soon. And I am thinking of writing another Halloween fic. I just don't know what yet xD

For those who have reviewed I thank you =3 Your reviews so far have been very kind and nice and I am going to answer your Reviews for Chapter 2 Now =3

Edge-Keen Blade  
2007-12-09

Aw, I luv the last part:

"Thank you Kagome." Sango whispered.

Kagome turned around confused. "For what?" She asked.

"For giving me a chance."  
Funny ending--the ending not part of the story, I mean. Well, keep working on those few chapters. Take ur time and update-but ur friends would probably jump u for another update soon, huh? LoL XD

D.K.: Here is your update ^-^ I just hope this one is half as good as the last one.. x.x

HellzWrlck  
2007-12-11

Great stuff keep updating hope to see more chapters soon

D.K.'s Response: Thank you =3 Here is Chapter three and sorry for the long wait x.x

Dreaded Demon of Night  
2007-12-11

I really really like this story! Update ASAP!

D.K. : Sorry it wasn't ASAP but here is the update! =3 Glad you like it xD

linda  
2007-12-15

u shud have kagome,eri,and ayumi all 'practicing' for kagome in a threesome and then kagome tels sango and sango wants them to check out what she might have learned...

D.K. : Maybe I'll write a little side story when this fic is finished =3 I'll dedicate it to ya ^_~

milky1way  
2007-12-15

That was cool, please keep writing.

D.K. : Thanks and I will. :3

stupidxlamb813  
2007-12-18

Amazing I can't wait to see them together! rawr!! and maybe Kagome or Sango can masterbate and then one of tehm walks in on one or something awesome like that!

D.K.: I don't know yet xD I might but I just might wait a while... I sort have gotten my self into trouble again xD I'm making it go deeper then what I first planned on. **pokes the Naraku/Kikyou scene** x.x

KiTsUnEoOkAmI  
2008-02-25

I like how its going so far, but it seems a little rushed with her making her decision ad everything. its still really good though!

D.K.: Yea.. I intended it to end it fast but... My over active imagination got the best of me once more and now I have a Very vague idea of where its heading. XD its going to be a bit slower now... also... Some teenage girls do that... Jump right into something like that x.x My friend did it a lot... Painful think it was...

DarkAnubisAngel  
2008-05-25

k.. very nice story and I read this without paying attention to warnings, so it caught me by suprise with the Sango and Kagome pairings and I'm a girl myself so i have a different view on that paticular subject plus I like the Kagome and Inuyasha pairing better but, this story is actually very well written so by all means continue ^.^

DarkAnubisAngel

D.K.: Meh I prefer Kagome and Sesshoumaru fics that or something Yaoi but I did promise a friend I'd write him a Yuri xD I might work on more when this is finished. Maybe a Ranma and Akane or something . But Thanks for your comment and I hope I can make it to the end of this fan fiction. =3

Maileesaeya  
2008-10-01

Kagome x Sango! YAY! I love this pairing (Of course, I also like the Kagome x Kikyou pairing, so it's a little annoying how just about every KagSan throws Kikyou in such a negative light... oh well). Anyways, please continue writing this and update soon, I like how you've got this story playing out so far!

D.K.: I'm not much of a Kikyou fan but she has a big part in this fic.. Not gonna tell though xD I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic cause I have no clue of what might happen next.. I know what I want to happen with in certain chapters down the road but.. everything comes at me like a fast ball or something .

Well Until next time my dear minions!

D.K. Is off to write the next chapter to one of the other 50000 fanfics I've started X.X


End file.
